Falling Slowly
by your-lie-in-september
Summary: "No girl would be before his little sister, never." Well, that's what Switzerland thought. That was before he fell in love. And he's determined not to fall any further. And Belgium isn't not going to let that happen. A series of one-shots surrounding and celebrating the evolution of the Chocolate Alliance, SwissBel
1. Accidents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Falling Slowly

Belgium was lost…again. It was the second time she'd gotten lost after staying at a local hotel for only two days. If she could survive another four days there without getting lost, she promised herself that she would memorize a floor plan of the place.

She had meant to meet up with Hungary at the music room to discuss their plans for the afternoon and listen to Austria play the piano. It was a favorite pastime of Hungary and everyone knew that Austria enjoyed playing, especially for her.

She sighed as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair, green eyes trained on the ground. It was almost impossible to tell the difference from hallways she'd been too and those she hadn't, each had the same blood colored floors and cream colored walls.

She took a sharp turn left, hoping that she would find her war to the music room. She had already texted Eliza telling her that she was hopelessly lost and needed rescuing.

The Hungarian at first laughed it off sending her a laughing emoji making, Belgium flush a shade of pink in anger and embarrassment. However, Hungary sent another text saying that she'd send someone to help her.

She prayed to god that Elizaveta wouldn't send Austria. The Austrian was a gifted musician and (at times) an obnoxious aristocrat but he had a terrible sense of direction. Rumor had it that he had once gotten lost in a grocery store. A freaking grocery store… it was the stupidest place to get lost in and yet he had managed it.

She slowed her pace, and then eventually came to a halt. She'd reached a dead end…again.

"Ugh," she groaned in frustration. At this rate, she was never going to make it to the music room, much less back to her own room.

She turned herself around and began to march back. She hummed a song to herself in hopes of calming her nerves. She always got so tense whenever she got lost. It always felt like someone was watching, and not watching in the good way

Her brother, Lars, would have scolded her lightly and asked her to stop. Lovino would have started mumbling cruses until she stopped humming. And, Antonio and Feliciano would have joined her; Feli might have even started dancing.

She abruptly stopped her humming as she reached an intersection. Left or right? It was a simple question, really. But, which way should she choose?

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't want to get herself more lost than she already was. But at the same time, she didn't want to stay still.

She rocked on the heels of her feet and made a popping noise with her lips.

_Which way to turn? Which way? Which way?_

"Miss Belgium?" a small voice called from the right-side hallway.

"Liechtenstein?" she called in a reply as she began to make her to the right side hallway.

She picked up her pace turning from walking to jogging and eventually to running-down the hallway. That was until she ran into a green clad, stern faced figure, sending both of them to the ground with on the top.

"I'm so sorry," she said her words running into each other. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks in embarrassment. "I wasn't looking. I was in a hurry and-"

"It's fine," the figure, a man, said his voice strained, from beneath her. "Now, could you please get off me?"

She pulled herself off the man, patting herself down. She offered the man a hand which he ignored causing her to blush even more. She bet by now that her face was as red as Spain's tomatoes.

It was Switzerland that she had run into. Switzerland, who was brushing himself off frowning at his current state, had turned to face Lichtenstein.

He wore his green military get-up, a Swiss army cross stitched on his right sleeve. His white cap covered his blonde hair going a little below his ears. He lacked his gun which he always seemed to have with him and was scowling at his disheveled condition.

He looked up at her for a moment and their eyes locked. Belgium averted her eyes but couldn't help but notice the barest blush on his cheeks.

Lichtenstein, quickly sensing the awkward tension between the two, intervened.

"Ummm…Miss Belgium, Miss Hungary sent big Bruder and I to help you," the small nation said her wide green eyes on her brother.

"Thank you," Belgium murmured.

So, Lichtenstein gave necessary directions, her mouth moving issuing soft words. But Belgium could get her mind off of Switzerland, who stood un-movingly beside the young nation.

And as they parted ways, she couldn't help but smile. She had made Switzerland blush.

XXXoooXXX

Switzerland walked briskly down the hall, not looking back at Erika who was behind him. He could feel her eyes staring at the back of his head.

His heart had jumped when Belgium had landed on top of him. It was wrong to think that, he knew. And the Netherlands would kill him if he found out about what he was thinking.

But, he had to admit, Belgium was pretty, with her golden blonde hair and jade green eyes. There was a fierce determination around her giving the impression that she could hold her own. And the way she smiled nervously and blushed with her eyes down, trained on the floor made him feel light. In fact it made him think of…

He slapped himself in the face causing Lichtenstein to stop abruptly.

"Pull in together," he muttered to himself.

He turned to Lichtenstein who was staring up at him expectantly.

"Are you alright big Bruder?" she asked large green eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine," he sighed in reply. "Just do me a favor, Erika."

The girl nodded.

"Don't fall in love, okay?"

He looked down at Lichtenstein. She seemed hesitant about her answer. After all, promising _not_ to fall in love was a big promise.

"All right. I'll try," she replied finally.

He nodded content with her answer. No girl would be before his little sister, never.

XXXoooXXX

**AN: Okay, so this one-shot series is going to be surrounding the under appreciated couple of SwissBel. I adore it and it's so fun to write. Other couples may be mentioned but it won't be emphasized. Updates for this will be slow since I have two other amazing stories that you should check out going, which are Innocent Until Proven Guilty and Can't Smile Without You.**

**Well, thanks for reading! R&amp;R!**


	2. Observations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Falling Slowly

Belgium drummed her fingers restlessly against the table as Norway finished his, quiet monotone, presentation. She couldn't even remember what his presentation was about in the first place. Global warming? European Union memberships? But whatever it was, she, frankly, didn't care.

She, as many other nations were likewise, was not paying attention. She snuck glances at Liechtenstein and made faces at Hungary, who sat next to Austria. She also knew very well the Japan was not reading his notes but was reading his new manga on his lap. And she also knew that America wasn't taking notes but was doodling, instead.

She, herself, had her laptop opened to an online doujinshi Hungary had found for her. Germany had assumed that her laptop had notes. Joke's on him.

"And that concludes my presentation," Norway said monotonously, bowing his head slightly in closing. He returned to his seat, nestled in between Denmark and Iceland. The Dane had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Iceland looked wary and disinterested as the Norwegian took his seat.

"Thank you Norway," _Germany_ said standing up. "I believe it's China's turn to present his country's stance on-"

"YOU BLOODY, CHEEKY, MONKEY FACE! I don't, I think, I would never," England spluttered unattractively, standing after France leaned into his ear. And knowing France, Belgium beat that it was something rude and suggestive...as always.

"Ah, but _mon cher,_ it's true," the Frenchman laughed. "You do long for that. _Ai-je ration?_"

The increasingly loud argument from the two only continued to grow, with England about ready to strangle France, throwing the meeting into chaos. America laughedat the two's somewhat petty argument. South Korea was, again, claiming Japan's breasts. Russia had found his way back to China, scaring the unsuspecting Chinese man. Romano was blushing a tomato red as Spain spoke to him. Prussia was being chased by Hungary with a frying pan. And Italy was clinging to Germany.

"SILENCE!" Germany yelled with Italy still clinging onto him, scaring the Italian.

But of course, no one listened to him. That in itself wasn't unusual.

The only ones not doing anything was Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Switzerland was still seated with a frim hand on Erika. The younger nation seemed interested in the fray, her eyes oozing curiosity.

Switzerland, however, seemed disinterested and frankly annoyed with The whole situtation. He pulled his gun(Wait, how dos he get that in here?) and pointed it upward.

Realizing what he was about to do, Belgium's hands went to her ears. As she did, she could register the loud pop of a gun.

The fighting stopped and all eyes turned to Switzerland.

"Thank you," The Swiss man said simply as he sat back down. There was something about the whole outcome of the situation that she found laughable. And as The other nations returned to their seats, she let out a small laugh.

Several heads turned to face her, including Switzerland. It had been so quiet that everyone had, evidently, heard it.

She blushed at the unwanted attention. It probably made it look like she was a mad woman. And that wasn't really the impression that she wanted to put on Switzerland.

"Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly.

But no one listened to her feeble apology. They had settled down and turned their attention to China, who had taken his spot at the front of the room.

She tried to focus on her doujinshi and, hell, China's presentation. But, she couldn't shake an odd feeling that someone was watching her for the duration of the meeting. And that someone had crisp, green eyes.

XXXoooXXX

Switzerland couldn't help but stare at Belgium for the rest of the meeting. There was something magnetic about her laugh that made him want to hear it more. It was beautiful and still ringing in his ears, like a bell.

He took notes on China's presentation, but his heart wasn't in it. It was mainly Erika keeping tabs on the meeting, sometimes looking over Belgium, who would mouth something to her. Her eyes twinkled, with an impish gleam in her eyes. She was beautiful and he was trying everything to ignore it.

Erika nudged him gently, bringing him out of his thoughts. The younger nation looked up at him her eyes full of concern.

She seemed to be asking; _Are you all right?_

He nodded ever so slightly. He was alright, really, just shaken and captivated by Belgium.

Erika seemed to take that without question and turned her attention back to the meeting. Her pen moving fast and fluidly across a blank sheet of paper.

And he wished that he could focus and forget about Belgium. She was changing everything and not always in the good. His attention was gone. His wandered. His heart beat sped up when he was around her. Everything was wrong.

And he really wanted to make things right again.

XXXoooXXX

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but the internet at my house wasn't working so writing was a bit of a challenge. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Thanks! R&amp;R**


	3. Elevators

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze kein Hetalia! (I don't own Hetalia!)**

Falling Slowly

Switzerland tapped his foot impatiently as he stood outside the elevator doors waiting for it to open. He was waiting for a lift up to his hotel room because he left his phone in his room.

Liechtenstein, being the sweet girl she was, had offered to come with him and was standing dutifully. She was, however, on her phone thumbs moving quickly on the device's screen.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying to seem nonchalant. But saying that he wasn't concerned about what Erika did on her phone was a lie. He confiscated her phone every evening checking her text messages, phone calls, and internet history.

So he was a paranoid older brother. There were a lot worst things to be.

"I'm texting a friend, Big Bruder," she replied not looking up from her phone. She let out a small laugh from a message she got before typing some more.

"Who are you texting?" he asked. "Not that French-face Francis."

She looked up from her phone, stowing it away in her dress pocket. She made a startled face at her brother. Her green eyes sensed a deeper meaning behind his overprotective façade.

"No, I'm texting Emil," she replied. When she received no reaction from him, she added, "Iceland."

He nodded. He needed to have a background check on Emil and speak to him. He had to make sure that Emil's interest in his sister was nothing.

"Big Bruder, his just a friend," Erika said as if reading his mind. "Besides, I intend to keep my promise."

_"Don't fall in love, okay?"_

_"All right, I'll try."_

He smiled slightly at the remembrance of her promise. He hadn't truly meant it. One day, Erika would grow up and she wouldn't need him anymore. She'd be a strong country who didn't need her loving older brother.

He pulled her close and rubbed her shoulders. He would count all the days until that happened. And until then, he wouldn't let her go.

"_Gott, _I love you."

"I love you too."

A clear laugh was heard from the end of the hallway. It was unexpected but not unwelcome.

He and Erika looked up from their embrace to find Belgium. She wore a pale blue dress and a white sweater. Her short hair was kept out of her face by a white ribbon headband.

"Nice to see you two here," she said as she came over and pushed the elevator's up button. "Are you guys waiting for the elevator?"

"Actually, yes we are," Switzerland replied somewhat startled. He had just notice that the elevator was taking abnormally long to come down and the lobby was practically empty. "Erika, why don't you sit down while we wait for the elevator?"

Erika, more than happily, complied as she began texting again, probably with the Emil kid.

"So, how are you?" Belgium asked politely fidgeting with her hands.

"I'm fine," he replied evenly. "How about you?"

She sighed and ran her fingers through her wheat blonde hair. He couldn't help it, but his heart seemed to titter with happiness whenever she did that.

"I got invited to one of Francis' wine tasting galleries, he loves to hold," she said sounding rather sad. "And he insists that I bring a date."

Switzerland nodded taking in her words.

"Have you decided on a date?" he inquired. "You could try England but he's not one for those things. Or Romano but he doesn't care for France or wine much."

As he said this, Belgium's eyes diverted to the ground, much to his surprise. She was blushing profusely and was fidgeting with her hands again.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to be my date, as friends of course."

He stared at her for a moment, taken aback by her words. She wanted him to come with her. He shouldn't be excited but a small part of him deep down was screaming…

"Of course," he replied. "What time?"

"Tomorrow, at seven," she said smiling widely. "It's at that nice wine place a couple blocks down from here. I'll see you then, alright?"

He nodded and she began to walk away, when he realized…

"Wait, Belgium aren't you waiting for the elevator?" he asked her as she walked away. By some sort of miracle the elevator doors opened. Erika rushed out of her chair and into the elevator.

"What?" she asked innocently, winking at him.

He gawked for a few moments at the Belgian girl. She truly was a piece of work. He was going to have to get to know her more if he wanted to crack her code.

And heaven knows he loves a good puzzle.

"Big Bruder, are you coming?" Erika asked laughing a little as she held the door for him.

"Of course, Erika."

As he stepped into the elevator, Erika was giggling like she knew something that he didn't.

"So Big Bruder," Erika began cheekily. "What are you up to tomorrow night?" She laughed but seemed genuinely happy for him.

But if she was so happy for him, why did he feel like there was something else going on here?

XXXoooXXX

**AN: Here's another updates for my lovelies! **

**Hey guys, I would like some cute ideas for the story because I lack inspiration. So if you want to PM me or leave it the review box below that would be great.**

**Oh! And from now I'll be doing my disclaimers in different languages, because I've got nothing better to do.**

**Anyways, thanks guys! R&amp;R!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hola, mi amigos!**

**I'm terribly sorry about the huge delay in updates! You have no idea how bad I feel about keeping you all waiting for so long. So here's what I came here to say. I will have a huge update day the Friday. **

**I've just been so busy with school, sports, and music that it's been hard to find the time to write. But rest assured, I will do my best to see that the next updates are perfect as I can get them. **

**Oh, and if any of you have any suggestions for Innocent Until Proven Guilty, Can't Smile Without You, and Falling Slowly, PM me or leave it in the review box below.**

**Thanks so much for being such amazing supporters and for being patient with me.**

**I will update soon. I promise!**


	5. Parties

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Hetalia! (I do not own Hetalia!)**

Falling Slowly

It had been a thrill getting Switzerland to agree to be her date to France's wine tasting party. And, even though she wouldn't say it allowed, she Hungary to thank. Hungary with her romance skills had prompted her to delay Switzerland's elevator and let her talk to him.

She smiled to herself in a window as she passed a small shop. Switzerland walked beside her in a new suit lacking a tie and unbuttoned at the collar. He had reluctantly put on a tiny hat that she had given him with a ribbon tied around it. It complemented his outfit in an odd way.

As soon as Hungary had heard that he had accepted, she flung a black dress at her and a dark brown bow with, surprisingly, strawberries on it. The dress' sleeve started at her arm leaving her shoulders bare and cold. The way the outfit looked on her made it worth it, though.

"Belgium, we're here," Switzerland said interrupting her thoughts.

"Thank you, Switzerland," she replied. And, they entered the wine tasting hand and hand.

_'He's holding your hand! He did it so naturally!' the inner voice in her head squealed!_

If the inner voice in her head was personified, it would be like a pre-teen girl squealing and jumping around a room after seeing her celebrity crush.

"_Belgique, Suisse_ it's so good to see you," France said grabbing her hand and kissing it. In her peripheral vision she could see the Switzerland flush a shade of red.

"France, quit smothering me," she laughed. She peered around the tasting room. France's wine tastings was a treat every time the world meeting was in Paris. Everyone was invited and it was always a good time. The last wine tasting had extended late into the evening with some events even she couldn't remember.

"Ah, Switzerland was the lovely gentleman that asked you on this date?" Francis asked waggling an eyebrow at the Swiss man, obviously trying to be suggestive.

The Swiss man, clearly very embarrassed, opened his mouth about to say something to Francis.

Sensing the oncoming argument and wanting to maintain the lively party vibe she cut him off before he could begin.

"Yes. Yes, he did. It was quiet sweet of him to do so," she said quickly putting a hand on Switzerland's arm to avoid him talking. "He knew how much I _adore _your wine tastings and he offered to take me. Quiet a chivalrous thing to do, don't you think? He doesn't care much for these anyways."

Francis nodded, not quiet believing what she said.

"_Oui, _very romantic _Suisse_. I didn't think you had it in you," he said to Switzerland. It was obvious that Francis still didn't believe her but, he wasn't questioning her. "I'll see you two later. I have other guests to attend to. _Au reviour_."

As Francis sauntered away, wine glass in hand, she let out a relieved sigh.

"Well, that was something," she laughed nervously to Switzerland, whose head was faced to the ground.

"Thank you, Belgium," he said to her, "for covering me."

She smiled slightly and tucked back a lock of hair. And she was pleasantly surprised to find there was no hair out of place, merely a nervous tick in play.

"Call me Bella. You deserve to at this point," she said.

"Thank you…Bella. And you can call me Vash, if you want."

"Your welcome, Vash."

She looked down and noticed his hand on his side and did a, dare she say, bold and daring move. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly; letting her fingers lock with hers. And he did an even sweeter thing in return.

He squeezed back.

XXXoooXXX

Vash looked at her from a distance as Bella spoke animatedly to Hungary. The two seemed to be deep in conversation with Hungary making numerous hand gestures and Alice laughing.

He wished he could see her laugh around him more often. Not how she had laughed after speaking with Francis but, actually laugh. He could try to make her laugh but, he had a terrible sense of humor and had given up causing laughter for a while.

He sighed and took a sip of red wine France had handed him.

"Ugh," he muttered, shuddering at the taste of the wine. It was too sweet for his taste. He preferred the stronger taste of German beer that Prussian and Germany would at times had.

He set down the wine glass on a near table. Surrounding the table were several unfamiliar faces, probably human. They were so close together that on making his way out from the table area, he bumped into a young, blonde man.

"Hey, watch where you're going," he said turning around to face him.

"Sorry," he muttered in reply. Where did people learn their manners? Hadn't anyone heard of being emphatic?

He moved away from the group of humans running into Belgium on the way back to the way to his spot.

"_Gott, _that's the second time this has happened to me today," he said shaking his head angrily. "Sorry. I didn't see you there."

Belgium seemed to blush slightly at his apology and stammered out, "Y-you're fine."

They stood there awkwardly for a time. It wasn't a comfortable silence but more of an uncomfortable silence, the kind that practically begged for sound.

"Did you know that France invited humans to this party?" he asked her. She nodded in response.

"Yeah, Francis wanted them here. I don't know," she shrugged. "I wouldn't ask though. It doesn't concern me."

He nodded. It wasn't that he was actually concerned for France. It was rather that he was curious as to why France was interested in humans. Hadn't he learnt his lesson the first time? Humans hurt in the worst possible ways.

He and Belgium watched as the Frenchman took the hand of a short, blonde haired woman. He whispered something to her, causing her to blush.

"Who is he even talking to?" he wondered aloud.

"Her name's Lisa," Belgium said in a matter of fact tone. "She's very sweet and she reminds Francis of someone. He hasn't told me who yet though." She frowned at the stated fact. He watched as the corners of her mouth turned downward and her furrowed slightly.

"You look better when you smile," he said unprompted and gruffer than he had intended. He blushed as he watched her laugh awkwardly, once again brushing back hair that wasn't even out of place.

"That's sweet of you, Vash," she said smiling. "But if anyone looks better smiling, it's you."

He flushed a deeper shade of red. Bella smiled at his flustered state at his expense but, he didn't care. He was just glad that she was smiling.

The conversation fell into an awkward silence as the white silence of the crowd around them filled the void.

"Your mountains are amazing," Bella blurted without warning. She ran her gingers through her hair and she flushed a tomato red.

"Pardon?" he said slightly confused by the Belgian's sudden outburst.

"Your country's mountains are beautiful. It's so breathtaking," she said in a dreamy tone.

Vash nodded and he could feel heat rushing to his face.

"Your country is very beautiful. The towns are so quaint and picturesque. And your people are very nice," he finished awkwardly.

"Thank you," she nodded politely.

The conversation fell to silence again. Normally he didn't mind silence but, he wanted to make his time Belgium special.

His hand slid down his side and he swung carelessly brushing Bella's fingertips. He took her hand and held it, no squeezing, no nothing. It was just to two of them standing together.

It was simple and that was the best part.

**AN: Haha, cheesy ending here and on a cliffhanger but you know, I don't care right now. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and hope you also leave a review in the comments box below. Big shout out to my adviser/ beta for this story, chanceoutof20.**

**Anyways, thanks and R&amp;R!**


	6. Fountains

**Disclaimer: Nie jestem właścicielem Hetalia.**

Falling Slowly

Belgium and Switzerland eventually decided to leave France's wine tasting early, especially after France began to strip down his clothes.

Belgium at first had laughed at the drunken Frenchman, who was taking off his clothes while singing a song is fluent French, off key. But after taking a glance at Switzerland's rather disturbed and appalled face, she gave a lighthearted laugh and grabbed by the arm. She pulled him out onto the cobblestone street.

It was sunset and the area was nearly devoid of people roaming the streets. The sun's dying golden rays peaked over the roofs of house casting a dim light over the street. A nearby water fountain gave a constant, peaceful sound of the water cascading into the pool below it.

"Sorry about that back there," she said laughing breathily. She brushed back a strand of loose hair and adjusted her bow. "Francis can be a bit…"

"Crazy?" Switzerland suggested scowling a bit. "Insane? A bad influence?"

She smiled and guided Vash to the water fountain. She sat on the edge of the fountain and Vash followed suit.

Vash's shirt was wrinkled slightly and his hat sat crookedly on his head. His blond hair, however, was unchanged and in the same condition it had been all night.

She reached over and set Vash's hat straight.

"There," she whispered, smiling slightly. "Perfect."

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay later," Switzerland apologized blushing slightly. He avoided her eyes, much to her disappointment.

_'But, he looks so cute when he's sorry,' she internally cooed to herself. _

"It's okay" she quickly reassured him. "The wine wasn't as good as I hoped it would be anyways. Besides, it's so nice outside. I like it _much_ better out here."

She smiled and put her hand on her lap. Vash looked up at almost asking if he could hold her hand. She nodded heat rushing up to her cheeks.

_"Je bent zo mooi,"_ she murmured. She knew he didn't understand what she had just said but he looked like he understood. _You are so beautiful._

She scooted closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. She didn't need words to describe how perfect the whole world was in that moment.

Vash put a hand to her back and began to rub comfortingly. He seemed unsure of what to do next, which was a bit odd since he did have a sister. And having a sister that was friends with your girlfriend was normally a good thing. Or, that's Bella thought.

"Bella, tha-" Vash began, as he removed his hand from her back.

Belgium leaned back a bit too far and lost her balance. She let out a small shriek as she landed in the fountain.

"God, it's cold," she laughed between her chattering. Her already cold, bare shoulders were made even colder by the water and her dress was sticking to her body, making the situation even more uncomfortable.

She peered back up at Switzerland who was now standing and blushing a bright red.

"Belgium, _Gott_ you're wet, let me help you up" he said offering hand to her.

She smiled and stared for a moment.

"_Je suis désolé, Suisse."_

XXXoooXXX

The moment Belgium had apologized to him; Vash should have known that something was off. What kind of person said sorry before taking someone's hand to help themselves up?

Belgium took his hand and for once he didn't mind feeling the cold of her wet hand. She smiled and yanked him down into the fountain's cold water.

"_Merde,"_ he cursed as he tried to recompose himself in the fountain.

"I'm sorry about that," Belgium laughed tossing back her damp hair, which was sticking to her neck. "But the look on your face was priceless."

He rolled his eyes but didn't have any hard feelings against the Belgian. He couldn't stay mad at her. It was like trying to get France to stop flirting or taking away Austria's piano. It was impossible.

"Well I'm sorry about this too," he said as he splashed some water into the girl's face, causing her to splutter.

"Were you being fun?" she asked giggling. He didn't respond to her comment and proceeded to pick himself up out of the fountain. "My gosh, Switzerland's being fun! The world must be ending!"

He tried to put on a straight face as he stood up and looked down at her. She sat in the fountain legs sprawled and hands lightly skimming over the water's surface.

"Do you need help or what?" he asked outstretching his hand, praying to be pulled down again.

She smiled pleasantly. "Why, thank you kind, sir. Now, would you be so kind as to take me back to my hotel room?"

He smiled, "Of course."

She took his hand and squeezed it slightly. And, for once in his life, he didn't mind being wet and looking like a fool in public, all because he was out there with her.

Bella made all the difference. And, that scared him because; despite everything Belgium had managed to worm herself into his heart.

And he wasn't ready to give up his heart.

**AN: Hey guys! Long time, no see! I'm really sorry about being late. I'm just getting off the Eurovision high (says the American) and just finished school. I hope this make up for it though. Also, I haven't looked over this thoroughly so I apologize for any mistakes made.**

**Thanks for everything and please R&amp;R!**


	7. Eurovision

**Disclaimer: Hello? Still don't own it!**

Falling Slowly

Switzerland sat bitterly in the middle of a happily chattering crowd of countries. It was the Eurovision final and everyone was _so_ happy.

Peace, unity, and putting aside differences. That was what the Eurovision was _supposedly_ about. But, Vash had to disagree. Eurovision was a bloodbath for the ultimate bragging rights and the priceless looks of beating age old enemies. In addition, Eurovision was a great way to show Europe and now Australia (How did that guy even get in?) whose side you were one. Points were given strategically and anything on stage was fair political game.

But, he had lost the semi-final by four agonizing to enter the top ten. He had believed in Mélanie René. He thought that he could win with her and he was so sure of her.

God, why did Europe have such terrible taste in Europe?

"Big Bruder, are you alright?" a small voice, Erika, asked from his side. He peered down at her grass green eyes.

"I'm fine," he managed to say from between gritted teeth. "Just a bit disappointed from Mélanie's loss at the semi-finals."

Erika gave a small half-hearted smile. "Yeah, Emil took his loss rough too."

He peered over at the young Icelandic teen, who was sitting between Denmark and Norway. Iceland looked so terrible uncomfortable wedge between the Dane and Norwegian. The teen had his head bent down looking at his phone trying his best to ignore Matthias and Lukas.

"Hey Erika-" the words died on his lips. Erika was looking down at her phone smiling.

He shook his head slightly. Erika was getting _way_ too close to that Emil kid. It was unnerving.

Erika looked up from her phone, apparently hearing his words falter. "Big Bruder? May I sit with Emil? He was wondering if I could keep him company."

She looked up at him with her green eyes silently pleading with him. And she was pulling out a good card. She knew very well that he could never resist it when she turned on her little girl charm and looked at him with those eyes.

"Fine," he grudgingly said. "But, if one of those Nordics hurt you. Remember what I taught you. Aim down when you kick, okay?"

Erika nodded, smiling happily. She got up from her seat and made a beeline to an empty seat Emil had managed to clear for her. Her smile only widened as she began to talk with him. She was so happy around him.

"Someone jealous?" a voice asked a hint of amusement tainting the words.

He turned his head to his sister's once empty seat. Belgium had silently snuck into his sister's empty chair. She was wearing a strapless, red dress and a pair of black heels. Her hair was loosely curled and she wore dark red lipstick.

She looked like a heartbreaker.

"No," he said quickly, feeling the heat rise to his face.

She laughed. "And you play it off _so_ well." She brushed back a strand of her. "I know you care for her. But, you have to get used to the idea of her growing up. Even if that includes _boys_."

He sighed. He knew that all very well. But, the idea of Erika growing up scared him. Growing up meant saying goodbye, getting hurt, and being on your own. And, he didn't want his little sister being lonely and hurt. He didn't his sister leaving him.

"I heard that your song lost in the semi-final," she said a small sad smile gracing her face. "I think your song should have been in the top ten. Mélanie was amazing. Your song and so many others were criminally underrated. I'm just sorry I couldn't vote for you since I wasn't in your semifinal."

"It's alright," he brushed it off. "Your singer, Loïc, was good too. I just hope my jury and voters give him points."

Bella smiled and put an arm around him.

"You know I wouldn't care whether or not you give me points or not."

XXXoooXXX

Belgium smiled as Switzerland attempted to remove her arm. He was so awkward when it came to love. And, she had to admit she didn't mind. She normally wasn't the dominant one in a relationship and it wasn't her inclination. But, it was a nice change.

"Are you nervous?" Vash asked over the sound of Electro Velvet's Alex and Bianca performance.

She wasn't a particularly a big fan of England's entry this year. Sure she found their song catchy but, not exactly worthy of winning…or being in the top ten. She personally didn't think the song would have passed a semi-final round with the way they were performing.

"A bit," she mumbled, wrestling with her hands. "I'm nervous for Loïc. But, I spoke with him earlier and he seemed pretty collected. If anything, he's just excited to get it over with."

She looked up and smiled at him. Vash was extremely uncomfortable under all the Technicolor lights and Electro Velvet's performance. He was wearing a white dress shirt and green slacks. His shirt was sticking to him and he was sweating under all the heat.

"You look lovely tonight," he said to her a blush rising to his face.

"Why thank you," she said attempting to sound snarky. "And you look dashing in your shirt that is now soaking in sweat." Vash looked down at his shirt. She laughed. "You look great, though. I wasn't lying about that."

He rubbed the back of his head. He was blushing even more now. And, Belgium tried her best to resist the urge to grab him and kiss him full on. He was so handsome and sexy when he was acting all awkward.

"Could I stay here with you for the rest of the show?" she asked sensing the fact that he still needed company. And with his sister gone the situation made him in an even greater need for company. "My brother wouldn't. He invited Alfred's brother, Martin? Michel? Matthew! There it is!" She calmed down a bit after seeing Vash back away a bit. "And you look like you could use some company."

Vash nodded. "I'd like that a lot. Besides, I don't think I'll be seeing Erika anytime soon." She turned around to see Erika and Emil talking animatedly. "She's been abducted by a Nordic."

She bit back the urge to laugh. She was the one, after all, that had ask Emil to spirit little Erika away for the night.

"Emil's a good kid," she said trying to soothe the Swiss man's fears. "Besides she can take care of herself." She put her arm around him again, this time gentler. "Let's just enjoy tonight."

Vash visibly relaxed. He gave a small smile.

"I suppose you're right," he relented slowly. "We should just enjoy tonight. Because, you're going to win."

"You don't know that," she brushed aside his compliment. "Sweden, Russia, and Italy have killer entries this year an- Ack!"

Her eyes widened as he pulled her into a gentle kiss. He carefully put a hand on her face. His kisses were gentle and and meaningful. He was so cautious meaning that he probably hadn't done this a lot before. She kissed back equally gentle, trying her best not to be to forceful, not wanting to scare him.

He pulled back. He was breathing heavily and still had a hand on her face.

"You always look so cute when you're flustered," he said frankly.

She smiled brightly and brought him back into a kiss. This time it was longer, more passionate, and more forceful. But, no tongue. She could smell his usual scent of morning dew and soap mix with his sweat.

Vash pulled back. "I just need to breath." He took several deep breaths. Was he trying to smell her perfume?

"I'm sorry if I'm not good at this," he said his eyes not looking at her . "It's just that I haven't kissed a girl like that before."

He hadn't kissed a girl? Well, that made a little sense considering who he was.

But, nations usually had at least kissed someone before-nation or not.

"Does that mean..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"No!" he exclaimed blushing even more. "Human girls. I've kissed them before. But that was along time ago. And, I didn't feel anything like I did right now"

She fought back the urge to smile, as a realization hit her. "So you're a virgin? Never had sex?"

He seemed to squirm at the word sex. "No, I've always stayed away from girls and..._ it._" God, he was so awkward. He really didn't know much about love. He could barely say the word sex. How did he give Erika "The Talk" anyway. Did he just say, "You're going through changes. Just don't go near boys?"

An unprecedented wave of relief washed off her. Wait, why was she so worried about it in the first place? A relationshionship didn't need sex or anything else. All it neede was love.

"Well then, I suppose unless you want it, we'll just be two people enjoying each other company," she said smiling. She took his hand and stared into his eyes. His gaze was steady and unwavering almost saying that until he was ready, that's exactly what they'd be.

The music and sound of the crowd took over as silence fell over them. Belgium really didn't want to say anything, anyways. Just looking was enough.

But during the long silence, Electro Velvet's song had ended. Alex, Bianca, and their dancer made their way off the stage As the crew prepardnfor the next act.

Vash broke the silence. "That song was awful."

"Yeah, their performance...wasn't that good," she agreed. "They sound better in their music video."

From the row behind of them a man, England, stood up. "Oh, will you two just get a room already!" Clearly having to put up with a them making out during the song and then insulting it was too much for the Briton.

She let go os Switzerland's hand as the heat rushed to her face. Vash did similarly, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Their performance was still bad," she mumbled to herself. She hadn't meant for anyone to hear that. But, she could have sworn that out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vash laugh.

XXXoooXXX

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Anyways, I thought if would be fun to have the Eurovision mentioned in the story. So here we are...**

**Eurovision 2015: Yes, Switzerland didn't qualify for the final. And, yes, England's performance wasn't the best. (In my opinion.) ****Belgium got fourth place. And Sweden, Russia, and Italy, all three mentioned during the chapter got first, second, and third place respectively.**

**And a fun little headcanon that I have about Switzerland. He's a virgin. I mean it makes sense. He never really cas much for girls, except Erika. And he doesn't seem like the type to actually want a girlfriend. Too expensive =D**

**Last but not least, I havean important announcement. I will be for soon for a concert I have to play at in NYC. So I'm going to be gone for a bit. However, when I come back I'll be hitting the ground running with all my project. Sk, there's that.**

**So bye! (Feel free to leave comments and concerns in the review box)**


	8. Agreements

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Falling Slowly

Belgium sat behind her mahogany desk and stared out the nearby window. It was sunny outside with a few wisps of clouds painting the clear sky. She could hear the sounds of cars and pedestrian, some speaking in French and a few others in Dutch.

She sighed and stared at the stack of papers on her desk. Against her better judgement, she had left a majority of her paperwork to be done after the Eurovision craze. Had she known that she would be doing more than listening to music, she would have done more work beforehand because now, she couldn't focus.

All she could think about was Vash, his hands, his voice, his lips. His whole being was mind consuming. The gentleness and timidity that he had had in his kisses was beautiful. The way his hand graced her face was like wings brushing her skin.

He was a distraction but, a very good one indeed.

She ran her fingers through her hair. She had been in her office for nearly three hours had accomplished nearly, nothing.

A soft buzz came from her desk PA, which was covered by papers.

"_Belgique, je besoin de tu dans mon bureau,"_ the voice, Prime Minister Charles Michel, said.

She pressed the red PA button. _"Bien sûr. Je serai là tout de suite." _

She released the button with a soft click. She was pretty relaxed with her Prime Minister. She found agreeable and they clicked pretty easily.

She got out of her chair and made her way to the door. Her boss seldom had her leave her office unless she absolutely had to. It was an odd thing to ask. Not that she was complaining. Maybe leaving the office for a bit would clear her mind of the Swiss man that had invaded it.

She opened her office door and peered into the hallway. It was quiet, which was expected for a weekend. On a weekday, the hallways would have a strong smell of coffee and there would be numerous government workers from various departments traveling to and fro.

She made her way down the hallway humming Loïc's song to herself. Being alone in the office reminded her yet again that, all her neighbors were busy with their friends. The only European nation that _actually _cared for work and showed up on weekends was Germany. Normally, she would have gone shopping with Elizaveta and Lilli.

She walked to the end of the hallway, stopping at her boss's door. At one point, Prime Minister Michel had offered to have her office closer to him, which would have made it bigger. And as nice as a bigger office could have been, she wanted to be closer to the others in her office and connect with those who made her government work.

She knocked softly at the door.

"_Entrez,"_ Prime Minister Michel said.

She twisted the door knob and pushed the door to the office.

She was greeted by the smiling face of Prime Minister Michel who was talking to President Simonetta Sommaruga…of Switzerland.

"_Bonjour, Belgique," _she greeted smiling. "It's very good to see you."

"Thank you President Sommaruga," she replied. "Prime Minister Michel, may I ask why you asked me to be here?"

"Well, I have been aware with your new 'friendship' with the representative of Switzerland," he began cautiously, as if he didn't want to strike a nerve with her. "And, President Sommaruga and I have been speaking on how this new friendship could help both Belgium and Switzerland."

Her eyes widen fractionally. A partnership with Switzerland? Was her boss _trying_ to make her love life hard?

"We thought it'd be best if you and Switzerland speak first," President Sommaruga added. "To see if both of you are open to this potential agreement."

From behind President Sommaruga, a blonde haired man stepped out. Vash was wearing his green military coat, a white hat adorning his head.

"Switzerland," she said her voice slightly strained.

"Belgium," he replied his voice a bit gruff. His eyes didn't meet her eyes.

Part of her felt betrayed that he didn't acknowledge their obvious "friendship". But, then again, her _enthusiastic_ response would definitely confirm the fact that they were friends. She wanted more than anything for him to give her another smile. Or to have his hands caress her face with such grace. Or to have his lips…..

_'No! No, we are not going to think of that!' she screamed internally._

"It's nice to see you again," she greeted, keeping her tone diplomatic. "How have you been?"

He nodded slightly. "Well."

She could feel the awkward stares coming from both President Sommaruga and Prime Minister Michel. They probably expected something a bit warmer from the two of them. After all they were both friends after all.

"We'll leave you two alone for a bit," Prime Minister Michel said as he and President Sommaruga snuck out of the room.

XXXoooXXX

Switzerland had been a little less than thrilled when his boss had told him that she planned on creating a partnership with Belgium. It would make buying and selling of guns for the military and other things easier for both countries.

He stared at the Belgian girl standing in front of him. She wore a yellow sun dress and a pair of white flats. Her attire was extremely relaxed and it made her look like a common pedestrian rather than a government agent.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, fiddling with a lock of her golden blonde hair.

"I'm here on behalf of my country," he replied staring at her boss's desk. "Besides, my boss thought it would be a good idea. It would be beneficial for both of us to have a trade agreement. My boss admires your chocolates and guns."

She smiled slightly.

"The feeling is mutual," she responded. "My boss thinks highly of your gun control and manufacturing. I, however, enjoy your chocolates much better."

Silence fell on the pair and he could feel his mind begging him to make conversation. Belgium was usually happily chatting and laughing with whoever she spoke with. Silence wasn't her normal suit and it didn't suit her.

_"Pourquoi avez-vous agissez comme cette nuit à l'Eurovision avait rien?_" she asked her voice barely a whisper.

He was taken aback by her question. He wanted more than anything to tell everyone that he would do anything for her. But, he didn't have that luxury. He was neutral. He couldn't show his love and not come off as bias. If he was dragged into war, he would follow Belgium, she only need ask. But, he couldn't. The world would always a neutral country. And, that would be him.

"Like you've been such a help," he snapped back. "Do you friends know about what happened in Vienna?"

Bella's eyes diverted to the floor. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't been proclaiming to the world that you're my…"

He was her what? Her boyfriend? Her friend?

"It's really confusing," she sighed plopping herself into her boss's desk chair. "I need time to think, okay? I don't know what you are. You're more than a friend but, not quite…"

She trailed off. She didn't need to finish her sentence. _Not quite her boyfriend._

"That's okay," he said giving a tight smile. "I haven't really processed what happened. It's all been a blur."

"Remember how made England was?" she asked cracking a small smile. "He was so mad that we were kissing during his performance. And then, Alfred had to drag him to his performers green room to keep him from strangling France."

She let out a soft laugh and he sent her a small smile. She was obviously happy whenever she thought about that night in Vienna. And he had to admit, thinking about that night in Vienna made him happy. He couldn't remember a time in recent history when he was that happy at Austria's place.

"How can I forget?" he asked a wry smile on his face.

He glanced over at Bella who was spinning around in her boss's chair. She was still twirling a lock of her blonde hair. Her green eyes were twinkling happily as she caught sight of his wry smile.

"What do you suppose we do about our bosses' agreement?" she asked still spinning in the chair. "Do we go through with it or…"

He bit the inside of his cheek. An agreement between them could be an amazing opportunity to spend time with Bella.

"We should try it," he responded, attempting to be diplomatic and not super excited. "It would be good our countries and our people. It would strength relations and boost morale. We owe it to our people."

She smiled knowingly. "I had the feeling you'd say something like that."

She stuck out her hand and he stared for a minute.

"So it's a deal?"

He stared at her hand for a moment before putting it in his. He gave a firm shake and she returned it equally strong.

It seemed like a promising agreement indeed.

XXXoooXXX

**AN: Okay, not my best work. Sorry about that. I have discovered Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and it's consuming my life. I can't even! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to drop a review in the box below.**


End file.
